The Backstory of Evangeline: Danto Cain
by strawberryneko2
Summary: Evangeline of the House of Cain is one of my characters in the role-playing game, Pathfinder. She is a dhampir sorcerer with the bloodline of undead. To understand where she came from, this is the backstory told from Danto Cain's, her father who is a vampire, point of view. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE


The Backstory of Evangeline: Danto Cain

Danto Cain braced for the brilliant light that awaited him beyond the main doors as he clinched down on his fists. He could still feel the newly born blood that pulsed within; although, the event occurred years ago. The voices of the others still loomed over him as mockery of how inexperienced and that of only a fledgling compared to them. Oh, how were they ever wrong? Danto could feel an intense power flowing through him that could perhaps cut the world one day. However, it was only a wish.

"My lord, staying here for the day surely would not hurt you," an elegant voice aroused behind him.

"What fun would that be if I wasted my days in this burden of a manor due to a bit of a burn?" Danto chuckled as he faced the lean elf.

Rune smiled and shook his head as he mumbled under his breath, "As if you didn't have days to waste." Danto knew him to be his fellow servant: one who vowed himself to Danto as payment for his elvish life. Danto observed the young elf: his tall, lean figure, his long ashy blonde hair that fell short at his hips. Sparing Rune's life gained a loyal servant that would be able to stay by Danto for a great while.

Rune's expression grew serious as he looked sternly at Danto. "Your brother has grown worried about your disappearance; he only wishes to see you again to make amends."

All fell silent for a moment. "I will be back shortly," Danto turned back to face the door, sealing his eyes. "I only wish to visit the city for today."

Rune sighed, "If you insist, then I will accompany you."

"No need," Danto replied without even a glance as he pushed the doors open and walked into the sunlight. The searing light burned at his skin and his eyes could not adjust to such light; however, he wished to walk in it only for a few more years to feel as if he were human again. He flipped up his hood of his cloak as he made his way down to the city of Eyeidale.

The bustle of the marketplace appeared even greater than the previous days Danto had visited the city. Brushing pasts the food, armor, weapon shops, he only observed the many people. He could only imagine sinking his teeth deep into their jugular. He could drain even a baby dry and he would feel no remorse. He thought of it as a favor as if he were to rescue them from such pathetic lives they were only to live. But they were only thoughts.

He moved swiftly and gracefully passed the crowd as he found himself outside of a brothel. Women of all shapes and forms lured men into their corridors: a familiar scene that he has seen several times before, only he felt different this time. Perhaps it was time he enjoyed himself. A young half-elf woman, her hair kept tightly in a braid as if to signify something, eyed Danto and blew him a kiss. He smiled and nodded in response as she grabbed his hand and drew him in.

As the half-elf pushed the curtains aside, the light burned dimly in the wooden structure consoling Danto from the charred sunlight. Laughter and moans grew wild as he observed the animal-like behavior of the humanoids. Various races seemed to have been enjoying mugs of different ales and sorts with whores sitting on their laps being sure to touch the men in the right places. Some men appeared as if they could not wait to be placed in the privacy of their own rooms and were fully exposed on the main floor. The stench was thick of sweat which only excited Danto for it was something he had not witnessed in quite some time. The young half-elf pushed him gently at a single table, isolated from the other men. She knelt down to sit between his legs and she began to pull at his pants. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "How about a drink first?" he asked in elven.

She glanced up at him and smiled. With a nod she propped herself to her feet and made her way to the bar. Danto smirked at himself and he leaned back in the chair. He slowly scanned the room in curiosity to witness what dimwits truly waste their times in such a place. In a moment his heart stopped and his eyes widened. A beautiful woman appeared from the curtains behind the bar as she leaned over to talk with some customers. Her crimson hair grew thick and wavy as it kissed the heart of her back. Her rosy skin appeared smooth with her thick red lips. Her body figure appeared as perfection.

Danto rose from his chair, having forgotten about his previous date, and made his way to the woman. He observed her every move as he slowly approached. She smiled and nodded at the men as a means of farewell and she made her way past the bar. Danto saw his opportunity. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him and held onto her waist. Her scent overwhelmed his thoughts as it too was perfect.

"I wish to have you," Danto murmured and he looked deeply into her blue eyes. He focused deeply within himself and used a charm that only his kind could do.

Her eyes fluttered as she returned his gaze. "That is quite a greeting," she replied. To his surprise her will power seemed as if it were fighting his charm. "However, I have a lot of work to be done before I can get to work."

He smiled, "I don't want to buy you. I only wish to _have_ you." He focused his energy as he murmured under his breath, _mage hand_ , as a rose that was resting in another woman's hair began to float. It made its way between the various people and rested in her crimson hair.

In that moment, something flashed in her eyes as she appeared entranced. "If you insist," she smiled. "You may call me Evangeline."

Danto lay next to Evangeline as she slept peacefully in his bed. He observed her curves from her hip to her jawline. He focused on her exposed body and thought of how perfect it was. He could still feel her insides, the touch of her skin, and the taste of her lips. Every curve, every sound, and every move she made, he could still sense it. She may have fallen asleep but the night was Danto's kingdom. He gently shifted off the bed, careful not to disturb her. He dressed himself and left her alone in his room.

Rune greeted him as he walked down the corridor making sure there was some distance from the room and their hushed voices for Danto knew what was to come. "My lord, do you think that bringing such a woman to your manor is such a good idea?" he bowed as if not to twist Danto's temper too harshly. Torches were lit in the hallway to ensure that he too could see as well as Danto could.

"What I do with my women is no concern of yours," Danto replied in a distasteful tone. He brushed past Rune to make his point clear. He came to a stop just before walking down the stairs. "Oh and we are to be married. That is my wish and it will be in your will to meet that obligation," he smirked before making his way down the stairs.

"If you insist, my lord," Rune murmured.

A year past since Danto's and Evangeline's wedding. Every night Danto made sure to make love to her as a sign of his passion for her. When he would come to the room and she would be in tears and would not tell him why, he would seduce her. He believed it was the key to her happiness. Her belly grew bigger and bigger as she announced that she was to bare his child soon. With every day, he fell more in love with her. But something was wrong; Evangeline appeared more and more distant.

Danto rubbed her belly; she appeared as if she was ready to burst already as he could almost feel his child in his arms. "What is wrong, my darling?"

She looked dazed out the window without even a glance his way, "Nothing. It is only nothing. Perhaps I am just tired."

Danto grew concern of her well-being but decided to respect her decision of not telling him. _She will come to one day_ , he thought to himself. He would carry on the day attempting to entertain her with his mage hand.

As the night fell, Danto wandered the dark for it was his kingdom. He would begin to find the darkest regions of the lands and raise the dead, only to command them to see just what they could accomplish. He could make a skeleton approach him and do his bidding such as a dance or fetching trinkets for him. In the middle of his time of entertainment, he felt something pulsing through his veins.

Something was wrong.

With the click of his fingers, the skeletons fell only into a pile of bones once again. Danto ran through the vast and familiar forests to his manor. Bursting through the doors, he began to shout out to Evangeline in hopes that his thoughts were only mere thoughts once again. As he made his way to his room he forced the door open as they slammed towards the walls. His bed was left empty and unsettled. _She must have left just recently_ , he thought in distress. He moved quickly across the stone floor in the corridor. In such swiftness, he found himself at Rune's chambers. Coming closer towards the doors, he could make out hushed voices and shuffling of sheets.

A great fear overwhelmed Danto, far greater than the idea of his wife going to labor unexpectedly. He slowly pushed the wooden door open. The moonlight poured into the room as all torches were burnt out but Danto could see perfectly. Evangeline's perfect exposed body under the sheets with Rune who was holding her on her side with his naked body. Both appeared scared and vulnerable as they met his eyes.

Rune lifted himself off the bed as he grabbed one of the sheets to cover himself and slowly shifted towards Danto. "My lord, you must understand," he murmured. "She was insistent and desperate; I did not know what I was doing…"

Danto made no eye contact and continued staring at his wife. He lifted his hand towards Rune as he whispered something under his breath. In an instant, the tips of his fingers burned with harsh flames. A rupture of flames burst through his veins as it formed into a ball of fire and struck Rune. Within seconds, he was engulfed in flames. Howling in pain, he fell to the floor until he could no longer make a sound.

Evangeline hugged her body as if to protect herself as Danto made his way to the bed and sat next to her. "I am truly sorry, Danto but I-"

"You are my wife," he interrupted.

"I know but I was-"

"I loved you…"

"But I did not want this!" she cried. Tears overwhelmed her eyes making it difficult for him to look at their natural blue. "You forced me into this and I did not want it!"

Danto looked down at her belly without emotion. He was beyond pain that he could not even feel it anymore. His body was numb. _It cannot be mine._ _It is his._ The thoughts began to consume his mind, driving him mad.

He leaned over her as she flinched. He kissed her forehead. "There, there, my darling everything will be just fine now. Pain will no longer consume you." He pulled a dagger from his side and brought it to her throat and he held her head close to his.

"Please Danto, you are not yourself right now so please-!" she begged. However, his hands were in full control over his own thoughts. He pulled the dagger closer to her throat and pushed it through. The tip was exposed from the other side of her neck. She began choking on her own blood as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. It seemed as though minutes had gone by until she fell still and cold. Danto continued to hold her head and tears began to fall from his eyes; however, he still could not feel them. He placed his hand on her belly expecting the child to be dead.

Thump, thump.

Danto flinched. He could feel the child moving inside her. _Could it really still be mine?_ He thought. He continued feeling the child as if half expecting it to be all in his head. Once again: thump. His mind went blank as he pulled the dagger from his wife's throat and brought it to her belly. He scraped the tip from one end of the abdomen to the other, fully exposing her insides. He reached down within her and found a little arm of what he assumed to be the child. Digging deeper he managed to grab the child and pull it out. Its screams echoed throughout the manor. It was bloody and so small.

A perfect little girl.

Her appearance was strikingly like that of her mother; however, she was different. Her skin was pale, and her hair black: the same resemblance of Danto. "My perfect little Evangeline," he whispered as he smiled at his small, beautiful child.

Evangeline grew quickly and suddenly for she was soon a small child. Danto raised her well in the manor and how to use different forms of powers. Although her outlook on the world appeared different than his, he respected her. Her long black hair was thick and wavy, similar to her mother. Her lips plump and full of red, which appeared more dominant compared to her pale skin. Her icy blue eyes always looked deep into his. She was surely beautiful.

He knew that she would have to leave him and explore the world for herself. It was in his power to make sure that she would be strong enough to face it. "Become more powerful, my child, and you can one day rule over a kingdom of undead," he would tell her every day. And each time she would smile and continued to practice to become stronger.

End.


End file.
